1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having a strained channel layer and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has increased, the sizes of the semiconductor devices have decreased. In order to overcome limitations of device characteristics in the semiconductor devices having smaller sizes, efforts have been made to develop semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors (FinFET) having a three-dimensional channel. In addition, in order to implement a high-performance field effect transistor, efforts have been made to develop semiconductor devices having a strained channel layer to increase the mobility of electrons or electron holes thereof.